


When I Awoke

by The_Saltman



Series: Saltman's Tales [2]
Category: Dialtown: Phone Dating Sim (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dialogue, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Saltman/pseuds/The_Saltman
Summary: A sequel to https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658254
Series: Saltman's Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860376
Kudos: 1





	When I Awoke

**Author's Note:**

> "I finally fucking figured out how to format this the way I like." - Saltman (OC)

I awoke, but I wasn't where I expected to be. I figured I had fell into one of those bastards and had been dragged back to that hellhole, but no, that was not so. I was in a hospital, I was wearing the longest hospital gown they had, but it still barely reached past my knees. A few tubes were stuck into me, my wounds were bandaged and even stitched. As my head spun around, my eye darting around in the center of my dial, I spotted a figure. They wore typical medical scrubs and an identification reading "Axie Smithson." Their skin was fairly dark, and their head was a medical vital signs monitor. I also noticed how small they were, having a small frame, and being of small stature. They could've been no more than 5'2", I was a giant to them.

"Hey! How the fuck did I get here?! 𝘿𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄 𝙖𝙢?!" I barked, staring at them.

They jumped back in fear, holding their clipboard over their 'face' and emitting a weak beep. The clearly had gathered that I was not human, and that I was incredibly strong and stupidly stubborn, judging by how fatal some of my wounds could've been. 

"P-please.. uhh.. w-what do I call you?" They asked, curiously.

"I am the Saltman!" I exclaimed.

"I-is that a title o-or a name?" They asked, tilting their head. 

"𝙄𝙩'𝙨 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬." I stated, not planning on elaborating any further.

They took note, writing it on the clipboard, then pausing.

"What about your last name?" They were asking too many damn questions.

"Dinner and a movie first fam." I retorted, snickering.

"Please, Saltman, I need to fill out this field." They were just doing their job, I was just being secretive, as per usual.

"Just put down.." I paused, thinking for a moment "..just put down the last name of those few family members who still give a damn about me, Creenguston."

"Okay, next. Uhh, g-gender? Male, female, neither, etc?" I was glad to hear this hospital was inclusive, but I was still annoyed by all the questions.

"I'll go by pretty much anything, but I guess put down male. Now, what do you identify as, Axie?" I was the one asking the question now. Hah, take that God!

"I-I'm a they/them." They nervously looked at me.

"Okay, thank you." I smiled under the label.

"Now, answer another question for me. Answer this and I'll answer the rest of yours." I spoke, I was happy to be asking the questions, I fucking crave knowledge dammit!

"Okay, ask away, sir." They looked at me.

"𝙃𝙊𝙒 𝙏𝙃𝙀 𝘼𝘾𝙏𝙐𝘼𝙇 𝙁𝙇𝙔𝙄𝙉𝙂 𝙁𝙇𝙄𝙋 𝙁𝙇𝙊𝙋𝙋𝙄𝙉𝙂 𝙁𝙐𝘽𝙀𝙍𝙉𝙐𝘾𝙆𝙄𝙉𝙂 𝙁𝙐𝘾𝙆 𝘿𝙄𝘿 𝙄 𝙂𝙀𝙏 𝙃𝙀𝙍𝙀?!" I exclaimed and asked, no doubt scaring them with the sudden increase in volume.

They jumped back, ducking behind their clipboard once more. I was probably being a bit too aggressive, but oh well, I wanted answers dammit!

''W-well, s-sir.. a strange, v-very tall man (taller t-than ever you) b-brought you here l-last n-night, he preferred n-not to give his identity, b-but he wanted us to g-give you an envelope once y-you awoke." They were clearly very scared, I was being far too aggressive.

"Ah, thank you. Apologies for scaring you shitless, but could you kindly give me the envelope after you finish with the questions?"

They nodded.

"O-okay, so n-next, what... w-what species are you..?" They asked, they could tell I wasn't human, from my gills and my body proportions.

"Well, the locals near where my species originates from called us the 'rijal almulihi', which roughly translates to 'salt men', I believe. We are of course a cryptid species, as we are not yet properly documented." I played with the bandages on my hands some as I spoke.

They took note, glancing at me every so often. More boring questions and shit were asked, blah blah blah. Anyways, they eventually gave me the envelope and I eagerly tore it open with my claws. I slowly pulled out a paper containing an address, as well as directions and instructions.


End file.
